The present disclosure relates to a personality comparison tool. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a personality assessment tool based upon aggregation of self-evaluations and third-party evaluations.
Personality tests have been common tools for determining various aspects related to a test-taker. The various aspects may be used to rate the test-taker for various purposes, such as determining potential relationships, determining career advice, performing psychological analysis, and other related purposes. A common type of personality test is the self-report inventory or self-evaluation. A self-evaluation typically involves the administration of multiple questions to test-takers who respond by rating the degree to which each question reflects their behavior. A sample item on a personality test, for example, may ask a test-taker to rate the degree to which they agree with a statement by using a scale of 1 (representing “I strongly disagree”) to 5 (representing “I strongly agree”). However, typical personality tests suffer from multiple characteristics that slow their usefulness in an online connected world where social media and other similar sites are becoming an increasingly common way for people to meet and connect.
A preferred personality test is the Five Factor Model (FFM). However, one of the five factors is “neuroticism,” and questions in this assessment typically include “I get stressed out easily,” or “I dislike myself.” A test-taker may be biased when answering these questions based upon the intended use of the results of the personality test. For example, if the test-taker is taking the personality test in application for a job, the test-taker is motivated to answer the questions in a light that would be favorable to the test-taker given the situation. Another popular personality test, the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI), differentiates between “Extrovert” and “Introvert,” and between “Judging” and “Planning ” Again, a test-taker's responses may be skewed based upon the situation in which the personality test is taken. Additionally, a reasonably person may be put off by the potential outcomes of the personality tests and choose not to take the test, leaving their personality type unknown for fear of embarrassment or being taken advantage of due to some apparent weakness indicated by the personality test.
Personality tests are generally administered with a sense of secrecy. The tests have not adapted to an online connected world where peoples' friend relationships are easily accessible, and where an in-depth review of such relationships is a non-cumbersome prospect. Current assessments typically start and end with self-reported data (e.g., a user completes the self-evaluation and views their individual results). Another person's data is collected in a similar manner and considered private to them. Thus, comparative and crowd-sourced data is cumbersome to collect and display.